The Price of Immortality
by DilleysFan
Summary: Ethan and Benny are Walking home from the move theater when Ethan spots Rory lying in field looking up at the moon. Being curious boys Ethan and Benny decide to spy on him and they see a strange girl named Artemis meet him who is she if you want find out read and if you like review or favorite it if you like that works too, rated T for mild language and just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**[I do not own any of the rights to My Babysitter's a Vampire the show and all of its elements are owned by Disney Thank you and enjoy]**

Ethan was on his way home from the Movie theater with Benny when he spots Rory out of the corner of his eye.

He expected Rory to smell him and pop over but it appeared the blonde bloodsucker was distracted by something.

"Hey Benny isn't weird that Rory hasn't noticed us yet" the nerdy spell caster eyes the seer incredulously

"No it isn't weird it's good, Rory is really annoying"

Ethan's curiosity got the better of him and he hid in the bushes and looked to see what Rory was up to.

He realizes that the hyper vampire is looking up at the moon with a soft smile on his face.

"He must've just finished hunting and is relaxing under the moonlight" Ethan thinks to himself.

The seer was about to leave when voice speaks

"Good evening Rory"

the seer whipped back around because that voice was definitely female and now Benny was interested so joined his friend in the bushes

"What is a babe like that doing talking to the mega-dork" Benny asks

Ethan shrugs his shoulders.

They continue to listen to the conversation Rory sat up and looked in the direction of the voice and even with his back turned to them they could tell that the blonde vampire was beaming.

"Good evening Milady" Rory greets with absolute respect laced in every word.

The woman finally comes into view and what they see makes both of their jaws drop.

The woman looked to be about 18 or 19 years old, she had long auburn hair; wore a silver hunter's tunic and the most mysterious thing was the she had silver eyes that seemed to glow as bright as the moon.

"What brings you to Whitechapel" Rory inquires of the woman

she smiles

"You of course"

The blonde teen blushes.

"What are you doing out here at this hour,your mortal parents are going to start worrying"

the woman inquires of Rorywho snorts in response

"They wouldn't care"

The woman takes a more threatening stance

"They had better!" she snarls her silver eyes ablaze with anger.

Rory shakes his head

"They haven't figured out I'm a vampire yet"

Rory looks up at the moon again before speaking

"It's like they don't care whether I live or die and it hurts…I'm not sure how much more rejection my undead heart can take"

when he finished that statement Rory dissolves into tears the woman sits beside Rory and kisses his cheek

"Dear one, you will survive…of that I'm sure"

She then wraps her arms around him and allows him to vent his feelings knowing he would feel better once he had.

It doesn't take long for Rory to regain his composure

"Thanks for the shoulder Artemis"

Ethan gasps as that is the first time Rory used her name.

The woman now known as Artemis looks to the sky and sighs

"it seems father is calling a meeting and every one of us is required to be there so for now my love farewell"

the woman stands up and Rory stands with her she faces him and both Ethan and Benny's eyes widen as she gives Rory a very passionate kiss on the lips.

When she pulls away she instructs him to close his eyes and he does then there is a flash of silver light the woman; Artemis is gone.

**[Sorry for the shortness but this is like an appetizer, if you would like me to continue leave a review, I will only write Chapter 2 if I get a review]**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory is still for a few moments and then he gives the air sniff; he detects Benny's over powering cologne which causes him to scan the area before landing on a bush where Benny and Ethan are hiding.

He snorts in irritation

"BENNY, ETHAN GET OUT HERE NOW!" roars the blonde vampire.

The seer and the spell caster jump and fall out of the bushes right in front of a very angry Rory.

"So you guys eavesdropped on my private moment with Artemis did you" he inquires hotly, his voice silky smooth and deadly.

Ethan shrugs

"Sorry Rory…I spotted you on our way by and when you didn't come bounding over I thought was little odd for you so I investigated and found you here…I was about to leave that Artemis girl showed up and to put it simply…I got curious; sorry buddy"

Rory's rage seemed to come down a few notches but he was still mildly pissed.

Benny finally lost the battle of self-control and blurted out something he would regret

"What would that caramel-haired goddess want with a super-nerd like you"

Rory let loose low yet very audible hiss.

"You better watch yourself Benny, I'm in a very testy mood right now" Rory warns his eyes glowing bright green and his fangs extended.

Ethan knows better than to try to make a point right now.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other" the seer asks hoping to defuse the increasingly volatile situation.

The blonde vampire turns his gaze on Ethan which cools

"About four years" he answers truthfully

which made Ethan and Benny's jaws drop for the second time that night.

"Why do you pretend to like Erica?"

Rory's anger seems to dissipate

"I don't like her like that…"

Rory seemed to contemplate something before coming to a decision.

"Did I say four years…I meant 400 years"

Ethan's mind was going 1,000 miles a second before a realization dawned on him

"You weren't turned that night at the party were you"

Rory shakes his head

"I was bitten over six centuries ago"

Benny quirks his eyebrow

" How old are you?" he asks incredulously.

The blonde takes a minute to calculate his actual age but sighs unable to

"I was born in 1355, you do the math" he says challenging.

Benny looked like he was about to short circuit but Ethan had done that huge computation in his head

"Your exactly 657 years old"

Rory nods

"Sounds about right"

The area was lit up by a gray light Benny was looking for the source of the glow but Rory knew what was and directed his gaze to a point just above Ethan's head and there floating just above was a hologram of a large owl sitting on an Olive tree

Rory looks back at the seer

"All Hail Ethan Morgan, Son of Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy and Architecture"

Ethan looks at Rory

"Athena…as in the Greek Goddess" the blonde nods

then Ethan puts another fact together

"That girl you were with…her name was Artemis right?"

Rory smiles

"Go on you've almost got it"

"She was the Olympian Goddess wasn't she?"

Rory laughs as the area is lit up again this time by golden glow above Rory's head; then a symbol of a lyre in the center of a large sun disk.

"I know this already Dad!" the blonde shouts at the clouds

"Your father is Apollo isn't it" Ethan says and Rory again nods

"The girl I was with earlier was indeed Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon"

Ethan's eyes go wide and Benny's jaw drops for the third time that night.

"Wait a minute Artemis is a maiden goddess isn't she"

"Yes, but she never made that oath on the Styx so she can break it she just has to make sure Hera doesn't find out" Rory answers

"What would a goddess see in you?"

Rory's temper flares yet again and snarls

"You want say that again Benjy!"

Ethan took a step back he senses someone approaching fast.

"Yeah, what does a goddess see in you super-dork! SOL-VA MORTIX"

a wave of pure solar energy erupts from Benny's hand and hits Rory square in the chest

"BENNY!" Ethan shouts totally shocked by his friend's reaction.

Rory hits the ground hard and struggles to his feet before he is hit by another solar blast which sends him into a tree which with a sickening crack and Rory doesn't get back up he was unconscious.

"Benny! What the hell is wrong with you" inquires Ethan as he glares at the spell caster.

The seer rushes to Rory's side

"Rory…Rory" he calls but gets no response

the night air then becomes frigid then a sudden crack of air pressure that parts the clouds and descending from the heavens on a beam of moonlight is a majestic silver chariot pulled by four large reindeer whose fur was a silvery-white and at the reigns stood the auburn-haired beauty they saw earlier and in her eyes was unconcealed rage.

"Back away from him if you value your life" Artemis commands glaring at Benny who was shrinking away fast.

Just as things didn't look like they could get any worse for Benny a column of fire erupts next to Artemis's chariot when the fire recedes a red Maserati Spyder is sitting there.

The engine revs once before cutting out the door opens and the operator steps out.

He was handsome by all means with his tanned skin, deep blue eyes and radiant blonde hair. "Oh no…" Ethan mutters breathlessly "…it's Apollo"

Ethan looks at the unconscious vampire

"Rory wake up" he lightly taps his face.

Apollo and Artemis advance on the cowering spell caster

"Benny Wier you are in so much trouble."

**[There's Chapter 2 for enthusiastic reviews, please tell me what you think of Rory's 400 year commitment to Artemis I think it's impressive]**

**[What do you think will happen to Benny. You know what to do if you want Chapter Review please]**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan tries to revive the unconscious Rory as Artemis and Apollo approach Benny with intense glares.

"Give me one good reason not to turn you into a ferret" snarls the goddess of the moon.

"Um-m-m" Benny stammers.

Apollo stays silent his rage at this point is higher than his sister's and if he opens his mouth he might incinerate the spell caster.

Rory finally begins to stir and his eyes snap open and he sits up quickly and sees his father and girlfriend he quickly realizes the situation and moves at hypersonic speed and gets in between the two Olympians and the nerdy magician.

"Artemis, Father Stop"

Artemis at first doesn't register his presence until she hears the gentle tones of the man who captured her heart.

"Rory, Why are you defending him"

Rory gives them both a small smile

"As much as I would love to see Benny get utterly destroyed I don't think you should kill him…he may be a doofus but he was possessed by someone I could tell, Benny would never do that outright" Rory states he then places his hands on Artemis' shoulders and pecks her cheek

"He won't do it again I'm sure" he adds turning his gaze on Benny who nods quickly.

To the shock of Apollo, Artemis' rage immediately defuses

"Very well, but know if he does do something of that like again I will turn him into ferret and shoot him with my bow" answers the goddess.

Rory looks at his father who sighs

"Fine, I won't kill him either but my threat is similar to Arty's except I will incinerate him instantly" Apollo warns sending a blinding glare at Benny.

"Thank you, both of you"

Apollo nods and leans in next to his son's ear

"Oh and I know you lied to protect the spell caster while I understand try making it more believable"

Rory nods as he turns a little pink.

"Well Arty it looks like no killing or maiming tonight, such a pity so I am going to Aphrodite's party you coming?"

_SMACK! _

"Ow! Okay I can take a hint see ya later sister"

with a glare of sunlight Apollo vanishes along with his chariot.

Rory turns to Artemis who was mounting her own chariot

"Hey Artemis, wait a minute" the blonde vampire calls.

The huntress turns to meet his gaze and replies with a passionate smile

"Yes, dear one?"

"I had meant to ask you this earlier…you see Whitechapel High is holding a spring semi-formal dance…and I was wondering if you might want to go with me?" asks Rory looking at the moon goddess who contemplates for a few minutes.

"When is it" inquires Artemis

"Friday night, it starts at 7:30 sharp."

"Hmm, I don't see why not, I can ask old Selene to take my place"

Rory heard her mulling it over, he crossed his fingers and toes he would've crossed his fangs too if he could.

"Yes, I'll go with you…I'll appear at your home around 7:15, and you better be ready to dazzle me…Rory"

Rory was doing a little happy dance in his head

"Of course, my father is Apollo, dazzling is what I do Arty" he replies in a coy manner.

"Very well my valiant hero, I must continue my duties…so for now I bid you ad—"the Goddess of the Hunt is cut off by Rory's passionate lips against hers.

"See ya, my beautiful tigress and I promise if Benny acts up again I won't stop you"

"You swear on the Styx"

"On the River Styx, I swear it Milady" and with that and clap of thunder binding the pact the two parted company.

Rory took out his iPhone and took a picture of Artemis on her moon chariot take off into the night sky with a majestic trail of silver moon dust behind it.

Once the goddess is out of sight displays his delight

"YES!" he calls out

he then feels two pats on the back and looks back to see Ethan and Benny.

"Good for you Rory" Ethan says in friendly tone.

"Yeah what he said…and I'm sorry for what I did, my indignation got the better of me" Benny states looking ashamed.

Rory snorts

"I forgive you but be aware if I hadn't stopped them you'd be a smoldering pile of weasel bits."

Benny nods.

"Well I have three days until the dance; I want it to go off without a hitch."

Rory looks up to the moon

"We better get going, Sarah will be leaving in about ten minutes" Ethan says while waving goodbye and walks towards his house.

Benny looks at Rory

"If you play it the way you just did you'll be fine…I'd better get home too before Gram makes me alphabetize her spell books…Adios Vampire Ninja"

Rory nods because there was bag of marshmallows at home with his name on it.

Rory then takes to the skies.

Meanwhile up on Mount Olympus Artemis is currently in route to her least favorite relative's palace.

The building was made out of pink marble and oozed love magic; it was the palace of Aphrodite; Goddess of Love.

Artemis groans as she knocks on the door and about three seconds later a little blonde boy opens the door, he had pearly white skin and astonishingly stunning pink eyes his oddest feature was a pair of angel wings with alternating white and gold feathers.

The one who answered the door was Aphrodite's immortal son, Eros the god of Seduction and Infatuation.

"Greetings Lady Artemis, what brings you here" inquires the winged godling

"I must speak with your mother, is she home"

Artemis gives Eros a small smile.

"Yes she is, please come in" Eros was more polite than his mother but could be just as devious.

Eros led Artemis to Aphrodite's parlor

"Wait here, I'll get her"

Eros flew off and in second Lady Love herself appears in a flurry of rose petals.

"Artemis, I am quite surprised to see you and how can I help you" the Love Goddess inquires in her sugary voice.

"I need your help preparing for a dance" Artemis mumbles as she cannot believe she is asking the goddess for help.

"Rory asked you to his school dance didn't he?"

The moon goddess glares at the Love Goddess but remembers that it's Aphrodite's business to know.

"Well no need to worry Artemis, I'll help this is the biggest relationship in the last 4,000 years I'm so glad Zeus let you be with him"

Aphrodite squeals at such a high pitch that Artemis flinches but at least Lady Love will help.

Artemis joyfully ponders how Rory will look all tidied up.

**[There's Chapter 3 how do you think flow is going and here's a question Do you think Rory and Artemis should get married in this story I personally leaning towards a yes but I want to know what you think so please leave it a review.]**

**[I want to give you the next chapter but I'll be going to an air show tomorrow so If it is up it'll be late like 11:00 PM or later (Eastern Standard Time) But you won't get it if I don't get any reviews and please tell me what you like about the story; not that I don't like the reviews I've gotten I just like to know what you really think]'**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later Rory is walking through the hallways when Erica and Sarah approach him.

"Hey geek a nerdy bird told me you have a date for the semi-formal tomorrow" Erica inquires smugly

"They said it was a goddess"

Rory peers at Erica

"Yes, she is a goddess"

Sarah hears the adoration in Rory's voice.

"Oh my god…you're in love" Sarah states Rory looks at her his azure eyes glistening

"Yes Newborn, more than you could know"

The word newborn caught Erica's attention and she snarls and bares her fangs

"What do you mean by that!"

Erica's eyes glow bright green.

"What it sounded like" Rory responds not even registering the she-vampire's threatening stance which made Erica angrier

"If anyone is a Newborn it's you super-nerd!"

Erica charges at Rory

"ERICA STOP!" Sarah shouts trying stop Erica

but her cry lands on deaf ears the blonde she-vampire was lost in rage.

With a few skillful moves Rory manages to pin Erica to the floor with his foot.

"I wouldn't try that again Erica…you're a few hundred years from even to dream of fighting me" states the blonde he-vampire mysteriously.

His deep cobalt eyes revealing the centuries he's lived.

The realization dawns on Sarah

"You're far older than you let on"

Rory only smiles.

He then lets Erica up

"Keep your wits about you Erica" Rory states with ages of wisdom in his voice.

With that the hyper vampire walks away.

"Erica, you really have to control yourself" Sarah comments with a sigh.

The next 24 hours went by like lightning and finally the night of the dance was here.

Artemis would be arriving in less than an hour.

Rory had showered and trimmed his golden blonde locks and was in the process of getting dressed when there was knock at the door.

"Just a minute"

he pulls his dress pants on and fastens them and opens his door to see Ethan standing there.

"Ethan, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit"

Rory asks playfully glaring at the foreseer.

"I wanted to wish you luck tonight, and to tell you I finally did it"

Rory puts it together quickly

"You asked Sarah didn't you?"

Ethan nods proudly

"Well what did she say"

A big smile graces Ethan's features

"She said yes!" he cries excitedly.

"That's great!" says Rory patting his friend on the back.

He picks up the jacket of his outfit and slips it on.

"So E how do I look?"

Ethan gives his comrade the once over Rory was dressed in a formal snow-white suit, the jacket was open revealing a vibrant yellow dress shirt and white tie with a musical note pattern on it.

His shoes were polished to a point that even Apollo would be jealous of its shine.

Ethan had to admit Rory looked good.

While Ethan was wearing a white dress shirt adorned with a jet black vest and matching pants and nice formal shoes.

An hour or so later Ethan and Rory walk down the stairs and out into the night air as they reach the side walk there is flash of silver radiance.

When the shine recedes Artemis appears and Rory is taken aback; he knew she looked good but now she was stunning.

She was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress that wrapped around her body; coiling around to her left shoulder while the other is left bare.

Her smooth auburn hair was straightened and fell down to the middle of her back.

Sarah arrives a little later and she is looking good too.

She is wearing a black single piece dress that stopped just above her knees.

Her black hair was styled into a braided ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

Rory beams

"Good Evening Milady"greets the blonde vampire with gracious bow.

"Good Evening valiant one" greets the moon goddess.

Rory offers his arm in which the Artemis graciously takes.

Ethan makes a similar move

"Good Evening Sarah" and gives his most affectionate smile and offers his arm she takes it

"Thanks for saving me from that stupid jock Ethan, I'd much rather go with you; at least your polite."

Sarah then takes Ethan's arm

"Don't worry guys, my dad provided transportation" Rory states pointing at the sleek black limousine.

Rory and Artemis walk over and he opens the door for his lover before sliding in next to her.

Ethan mimics Rory's actions by opening the door for Sarah before scooting in beside her and soon they're off.

The trip would take twenty minutes since the semiformal was at the Marriot hotel's ballroom.

Sarah decides to shorten the drive by striking up a conversation

"So Artemis, how did Rory manage to woo a goddess like you" questions the dark haired vampire.

"It's actually one of the those love at first sight things, when I first met Rory he was the most honest man I had ever met but considering his father is my irritating twin it should've come as no surprise, he was more noble than even his father"

Artemis looks at Rory

"Have told them about any of our adventure?"

Rory blushes

"It's not that I didn't want to tell them…they just never knew"

the moon goddess shakes her head

"You see before he was turned Rory was known as Romulus he may've forgotten.

"He was one the most gallant and most powerful child of Apollo in centuries he possessed healing powers that matched Asclepius and Prophetic powers that rivaled the Apollo's Oracle"

Rory racks his memory to try and recall this and true what Artemis said he remembered.

"I met Rory when he was only seventeen and was on a mission to slay a heard of Manticores that was threatening Rome at the time and he was a fierce warrior armed with only a bow and long rapier given to him the one your Christian bible refers to as David, he was a Son of Poseidon"

"Wait David as in the story of David and Goliath" Ethan inquires for clarification.

Artemis nods and the memory finally shows itself to Rory

"Oh I remember that one"

Ethan and Sarah look at Rory

"Maybe you'd best tell it my love since these are your stories"

Rory nods.

"We've got about fifteen minutes so yeah I'll tell the story."

**[Oh so close…leave me some reviews if you want to hear how Rory acquired his sword, how he captured the Maiden Goddess' heart and the dance]**

**[I'm really enjoying this story and definitely for some Sarah x Ethan , Rory X Artemis and maybe Benny x Erica I'm still pondering it.] **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Sorry if I change between past tense and present tense in the story part I still getting the hang of flashbacks]**

Rory thinks for a moment to recall the memory.

"All right, like Artemis said I was about seventeen when I first met her and I had received a quest from Lord Zeus and Lady Hera to slay a heard of Manticores" the blonde vampire looks at Ethan who nod's encouragingly.

Rory begins his story

**[Flash back begins – Rory's POV] ~ Anything in parentheses ( ) are the present company's reactions**

It all started when I was summoned to Mount Olympus, it took me three days to travel there from Rome.

When I arrive I am greeted by Nike Goddess of Victory and lieutenant to Lady Athena.

"Lady Nike" I greeted the goddess who nodded her head

"Lord Zeus is expecting you, please follow me"

she instructed and she lead me through the celestial city until we reached the central palace.

It was a large magnificent building, made of white marble and imperial gold.

We walked up the large steps the lead to the massive golden doors.

Nike waved her hand and the doors opened on their own; they walked through and followed the hall to the council chamber.

The room was gigantic with twelve twenty foot thrones arranged in the shape of a Greek omega at the top of the shape was a high backed throne with gold lightning designs .

Atop the throne sat the middle-aged form of Zeus, king of Olympus and Lord of the Sky.

His hair was black with graying streaks; Zeus' electric blue eyes seemed to contain the entire sky.

I bowed at his feet

"Rise Romulus Valentino –Son of Apollo" he commanded in his thunderous voice.

I stood and looked at the King of Heavens.

Zeus closed his eyes to think while I took that moment to see if any other Olympians were present.

I directed a gaze around the room noting a young girl tending to the hearth; that girl was Hestia goddess of the hearth.

I smiled at her when she noticed me and she nodded in thanks for the recognition my eyes moved on to the thrones I noted a swan-white throne which belonged to Zeus' wife and queen; Hera goddess of marriage.

"Looking for you father young one" Zeus asked with knowing smile, he was kinder back then not as arrogant.

Zeus then pointed towards the golden throne and soon as I looked my father flashed onto his throne

"Apollo I believe your son is need of some attention"

Hera stated her position as goddess of family asserted.

Apollo stood and shrank down to the size of a normal adult.

"Romulus" he greeted in his light hearted voice.

I Looked up to see the image of my father; nice tanned skin, deep blue eyes and radiant blonde hair and he emitted a calming heat…the warmth of the sun.

My dad wrapped his arms around me

"You've grown much in the last four years…and now I am at a bit of a quandary"

he admitted that last part more to himself than me.

"What do you mean Father?" I enquired gently.

Apollo looked at me and smiled…come to think of it I still like the way that smile makes me feel

_(Sarah and Artemis smile while Ethan pats his shoulder)_

back to my story…right.

My father told me of his dilemma

"It is customary for an Olympian parent to bestow a gift upon his demigod child when they come of age…and I just got an idea" father stated

he then pressed his hand against his chest; when he pulled it away a golden orb floated above his palm.

He sent it at me it stopped above my open hand then it morphed with a glare of sunlight what materialized was a beautifully crafted bow and a magic quiver of arrows.

"Romulus" Apollo began

"This quiver is very special, as long as it is in sunlight you will never have to worry about running out of arrows…even your custom made ones"

I had a stunned look on my face because my dad started laughing out right.

"You should ask why Zeus summoned you" Apollo said chortling I turned back to the Lord of the Skies

"Romulus, we need you to take care of some Manticores that are massing south of Rome"

I nodded since I had dealt with Manticores before they were fairly easy to deal with.

"The commanding monster has abducted Artemis and I'd like you to rescue her"

That struck me as odd as Lady Artemis was the best hunter on Olympus.

Zeus continued to say

"We believe that the Manticore in charge has been blessed with power from Prometheus and Hyperion."

I looked at Zeus with more trepidation

"I doubt the Titans themselves will be involved but to cause us trouble they aided those beasts"

**[3****rd**** Person]**

"So that's how you first met Artemis" Ethan says looking at the auburn-haired goddess

"Yes" she answers for Rory.

Rory used the time to catch his breath and move on with his anecdote.

**[Flashback continues – Rory's POV]**

I gulped and looked at my father

"Don't worry, it's nothing you can't handle" Apollo sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well as me.

But I could understand I was his first half-blood since Asclepius so he had the right to worry.

I nodded and steeled my courage

"I will slay these Manticores and rescue Lady Artemis without delay…I swear on the River Styx" I said sounding more confident than I felt, one power I inherited from my father was the gift of prophecy and I had a feeling that if an immortal as intelligent as Prometheus did this; he had to have ulterior motives.

With a clap of thunder binding my oath I departed Mount Olympus and took the three day trip back to Rome I then traveled by horseback another two days to reach the city-state of Antium.

One thing I noticed upon entering the town it was deserted, a ghost town.

Antium was said to be one of the largest cities in the empire...second only to Rome itself.

I had a sense Prometheus was planning something terrible.

I drew my new bow as a precaution which turned out to be the right call since I was ambushed by some wild gorgons.

One the snake-headed ladies lunged at me but I lodge an arrow it's skull before it can get close which turned it to golden dust.

I loaded another arrow and took out three with one shot; the gorgons were stunned by that and now they knew they were dealing with a Son of Apollo.

The monsters got over their shock quickly as the matriarch of the group snapped her fingers and the next thing I saw was black.

When I awoke a while later I was hanging by my ankles, I couldn't tell where I was but I knew I was in a building from the rancid scent of mildew I turned my eyes to the right and say the thrashed form of Lady Artemis hanging with special golden chains that sealed off her godly powers by absorbing them.

I was a demigod the special shackles didn't affect me and they were apparently made for an adult since I was still quite young my hands slipped out easily. When I was down I ran to Artemis to make sure she was okay.

When I got closer I noticed that the moon goddess was in far worse condition than I thought, these chains didn't only absorb divine energy; they absorbed life essence too.

Whoever attacked me must not have been too bright because they hadn't disarmed me.

I notched an arrow and broke the shackles around her arms and did the same for the ones on her legs.

Lady Artemis collapsed to the ground.

I was always well prepared and this time was no different I reached into the satchel on my waist and pulled out a chunk of ambrosia and a small vial of Nectar; I kept my nectar supply in controlled doses for quick use.

I dribbled a little nectar into her mouth as soon as the nectar began filling her with renewed energy her immortal healing power kicked in and she kicked me flat in the stomach which sent me into the nearby table.

"You're welcome" I coughed as I got to my feet.

Artemis was the goddess of virginity and after a little mishap with a man named Orion to make a long story short she now hates all men so any compromising situations she was known to lash out.

The moon goddess looked at me with a look of disgust

"Why are you here?" she quipped in a tone that equaled her expression.

"Lord Zeus sent me to rescue you and slay these Manticores" I informed her putting as much respect into the statement as possible.

Artemis glared at me

"Father knows I hate men! Especially boys!" she screeched her silver eyes ablaze with anger.

"Whether you like it or not makes no difference Milady, it is what happened" I told her honestly but then I made a big mistake

"I'm the one who got you down for there"

that made her anger rise up another level as she summoned her bow and aimed it at me.

"A good-for-nothing boy like you couldn't have gotten me down from there" snarled Artemis

"Those were Titan enchanted chains, there is no way you broke them!"

This time I smiled

"With all due respect Lady Artemis if I didn't break them how are you free?"

Artemis didn't have a comeback for this instead she made her first mistake; she slapped me with all the force she could muster and since she was a goddess that was a lot I flew into the wall and the half the structure fell on top of me.

She then made her mistake worse by teleporting with blast of power so strong it collapsed the rest of the structure.

Artemis returned to Olympus post haste and when Apollo saw his sister appear and didn't see me with her; he immediately became worried.

"Artemis…where's Romulus?" the sun god asked his eyes pleading with her to tell him he was all right.

Artemis looked at her brother and thought about it

"I do not know anyone named Romulus at this time brother."

Apollo gawked at her

"He was sent to rescue you if you're here that means he succeeded"

The goddess contemplated again

"You do not mean that _boy_ who claimed that Father Zeus sent him to release me"

"Yes that would be him" Hera informed her looking disapproving.

Apollo was silent until a terrible thought struck him; he sure hoped that his sister wasn't that heartless.

The Lord of Prophecy looked over at his sister and probed her memories and saw a particular memory.

One look at it told him everything and it made the Sun Lord positively furious to keep his temper under control he gripped the arms of his golden throne so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Artemis…" Apollo began his voice smooth and lethal

"…I'll ask you once more…where…is…Romulus"

The maiden looked at her brother although he was controlling his anger well the room had gotten several degrees hotter as his anger poured off him in waves.

Artemis put on her calmest face

"I simply taught him what happens when a male speaks down to me" huntress said looking as if she did nothing wrong.

"YOU DID WHAT!" roared Apollo his blues dying gold in his rage.

Before anyone else could say anything Hestia who had been sitting by her hearth

"HE IS IN DANGER" cries the eldest goddess.

Apollo turned to his aunt and didn't need clarification.

In a flash he had hold of his sister by the front of her tattered hunter's tunic and said in a very deadly tone

"If anything happens to my little boy…I'll never forgive you…you hear me…NEVER!"

**[There you have it Chapter 5 sorry for the delay I wanted this chapter to come in a way that showed how Artemis was then and how she is in the story please Read and Review, your reviews give motivation]**

**[For all of you who do not know who Aesculapius is he was Apollo's very first demigod and since he was powerful he had medicinal abilities that nearly rivaled his father's and Zeus thought it would upset the balance of life and death so Zeus killed him to prevent that and you could imagine Apollo's shock and not siring another child for millennia]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[3****rd**** Person]**

"How do you know about the parts you weren't there for?" questions Sarah while Ethan was still very entranced by the story.

"Uncle Poseidon told me since he was there and told me everything" Rory explained then looked at Artemis who was close to tears.

"Hey it happened six hundred years ago, and I don't have anything against you" he kisses the goddess on the cheek to prove his point. Rory then went back to his story.

**Flashback starts again – Rory's POV**

My father raced out of the throne room moving at warp speed towards his chariot once aboard the sun god whipped the reins and took off into the sky.

While Artemis was still standing their stupefied by her brother's words Zeus however was disappointed in his youngest daughter

"Artemis…I thought I taught you better" the Sky Lord said with a fatherly

"If something happens to that noble hero because of your sexism then the punishment will be harsh."

The moon goddess rarely got taken to task for something he had done after all that irritating boy had set her free. She immediately follows her brother on her moon chariot.

It doesn't take long for Artemis to catch up to Apollo; the sun and moon chariots were moving in unison.

Artemis realizes for the first time that she had done something wrong and hoped the boy would be at least alive.

She knew an apology wouldn't help but she had to try.

"Apollo?" the virgin goddess began.

Apollo only grunted in response apparently too enraged to speak.

"Brother…I wish to apologize" she tries again hoping that her twin will just look at her.

It took a moment for what she said to sink in and when it did he whipped around his blue eyes still ablaze with a bit of anger but his gaze was softer.

"I didn't know that your half-bloods meant so much to you"

Artemis stated looking at Apollo who was mulling it over so she continued

"That…boy, Romulus was it had set me free and I left him for dead instead of helping him."

They arrive at the collapsed Manticore lair and what they saw once they arrived impressed a certain huntress beyond words.

I was fighting off five Manticores at once with just my bow.

I launch on arrow and impaled a fairly large beasts which turned to dust.

But I didn't see the form of Hyperion behind me and was about to strike me with his sword but faster than I could think Artemis intercepted the sun titan while I continued decimating the Manticores.

My father joined the fight against Hyperion while we fought Prometheus was pulling the strings and he emerged just as slayed the last Manticore and right as I turned to face me I feel an unimaginable pain in my right shoulder and it extended diagonally to my chest

_**(Rory traces the slash with his finger)**_

and then my crimson blood splatters everywhere and I fall to my knees blood just running down my body.

Hyperion falls with a huge thud when my father and Artemis look at me and Apollo freezes in his tracks while Artemis literally pounced on Prometheus and proceeded to beat him to a pulp

while the Sun Lord unfreezes he arrived next to me in a flash and knew no matter how much he healed me it wouldn't replace the blood loss I had collapsed completely so I couldn't move

"See Father, I kept my oath"

Artemis appeared and seemed quite happy with herself as Prometheus lied in a bloody heap Artemis noticed the weakening life signs and knew one way to preserve his life

"Apollo…there is something that could save his life…if I were to call David he'd be able to keep Thanatos away forever." Suggested the huntress looking solemnly

Apollo glanced at her

"You mean turn him into a vampire?"

"Yes, it is the only way"

Apollo was torn he didn't know what to do; even being god of prophecy couldn't have prepared him for this choice.

"Father Call…David it'll be fine this world needs another good vampire."

Apollo nods quietly and Artemis summoned her most loyal servant of the night.

The biblical hero David appeared at his mistress' call

"You summoned my Lady" she turned to see a young man about twenty years of age he deep tan skin and dark hair except his eyes that were a misty sea-green and he was dressed Persian armor.

"Yes David…as the first vampire you have the purest set of the powers I'd like you turn this demigod hero that I in a moment of foolishness condemned to death please do this as favor to me and my brother."

David looked over to my father

"My apologies Lord Apollo I did not see you there…I will turn your son and bestow on him a level immortality befitting a child of the sun"

Father nodded and the next thing I see is black.

I awoke three days, I was in my father's personal infirmary I scanned the area and noticed David sitting next to me when he realized I was awake.

"Good Afternoon young Fledgling" he greeted me with a crooked smile.

"Before you were turned…you were a demigod hero weren't you?" I asked him and he nodded

"My father is Poseidon"

I smiled at him.

He held a mirror to let me see the transformation. My skin was pearly white and my eyes were still crystalline blue.

"Because you are a child of the sun you're not as susceptible to sunlight as I am and as I'm a son of the sea Holy water don't affect me as badly."

"Here" stated David holding a corpse that was just freshly killed.

"Like any other creature you need sustenance so drink your fill and we'll save the leftovers"

I looked at the dead body and it was wearing Roman battle armor

"Is that…a Centurion?"

David smiled his fangs glistening in the afternoon sun.

"Rome has too many people anyway that what caused the collapse" he said wisely

"Did you think man had no predators, Vampires are those predators we help control their population if kingdom gets too large for its own good I camp out for a while near that center and do my part to help Artemis keep the balance"

I understood to some extent

"Romulus…here"

he pulls a celestial bronze rapier out from under the bed

"I'll teach you to use this sword if you teach me to shoot a bow"

I gulped at that if he was indeed a son of Poseidon then his archery skills probably weren't that great.

"Deal" I said no one better to school a Poseidon Kid in archery than a son of Apollo.

I accept the blade and drink my fill from the cadaver I then felt more power flow through me than I had ever felt.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's the story of my vampirism and my sword…my bow and how Artemis and I fell for each other is a tale for an entirely different time"

Artemis blushes at that last bit Ethan looks like a little kid who just heard the best bedtime story and Sarah had an impressed expression.

"Your storytelling skills are still as good as they always were" Artemis comments squeezing Rory's hand.

"Rory dude, you should write a book about your adventures" Ethan mentions

"And you better tell us a little more…I'd like to know when you changed your name from Romulus to Rory."

"Of course E, I won't hide my past for I have nothing to be ashamed of" as he says this the limousine pulls into the Marriot's lavish carport

the four exit the vehicle and walk towards the door.

One thought crosses Rory's head

"Time to show the trademark skill of an Apollo Child"

and he had the perfect song too and ironically today was the 4th of July.

**[There is chapter 6 please read and review the more reviews I get the faster I write the next chapter]**

**[So what did you think of the Rory's story please tell me]**


	7. Chapter 7

Rory and company enter the ballroom and are stunned to see how well the school decorated the room; it was dark but just light enough to see where you were going.

There was mirrored Disco ball hanging in the center of the room.

Benny was already there, he was dressed in a horrid maroon suit with frills

**(Ron Weasley's suit for the Yule Ball)**

"Quite nice I think we'll be able to have some real fun tonight" Rory states as he watches Benny rocket across the room to seduce Erica again.

A new song begins and it's one of those slow ballroom songs.

"Artemis my fair tigress would you honor me with a dance?"

Rory offers his hand "Of course my quirky bloodsucker" was the goddess' answer.

Artemis takes Rory's hand and they move out on to the dance floor and they begin to dance.

"Why Romulus I forgot how good a dancer you are" Artemis says with a smile and Rory blushes furiously.

Ethan takes Sarah out and they start to dance.

Three songs later Artemis went off to get some punch and check in with Selene.

Benny notices that Rory seemed a little nervous.

"Hey Rorster, you okay?" Rory looks up to see the nerdy spell caster in his revolting suit

"Yeah…Benny, can you keep a secret?"

Benny nods

"Are you going to do something stupid?"

Rory shakes his head furiously

"I'm going to sing a song in tribute to Independence Day…and the last part you'll have to wait it's a big surprise."

"So will stay silent about it until the reveal?"

"Yes"

Rory nods he had a huge plan and if it worked he would be the world's happiest vampire.

The blonde vampire makes his way through the crowd and notices Artemis rejoin the crowd and he smiles at her and she blushes he reaches the DJ's stand

"Hey can I borrow the mike?"

The DJ nods since he was in on the plan.

Rory taps on the head of the microphone to draw the party-goers attention.

"Good evening, may I have your attention for a few minutes"

The hyper vampire spoke into microphone

"In honor of those brave men and women who fought for our independence four centuries ago...I would like to sing a song dedicated to that…it is called _Through my Own Eyes_.

Rory clears his throat licks his lips to prepare.

He takes a deep breath as the tune for the song begins to fill the room.

Then the most wondrous tones begin to wash over them all Erica is astounded.

"_Give me a world that's equal on all sides._

_ Let freedom flow as constant as the tides._

_ I pray with each sunset; don't forget to rise. _

_I live without regret for ordinary lives._

_ I'm looking at life through my own eyes. _

_Searching for a hero to idolize, feeling the pain as innocence die; I'm looking at life with my own eyes._

_ I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day. _

_I listen to my heart and I obey. _

_How can I see it any other way?_

_ I'm looking at life through my own eyes." _

Rory's notes where flowing across Artemis' ears, it was like an angel singing and the fact that this angel had eyes only for her; Erica's jaw was on the floor somewhere and it looked like she wasn't picking it up any time soon

while Ethan, Sarah and Benny were standing there completely entranced by Rory's voice.

"_ I see a land with liberty for all. _

_Yet still I know, the truth will rise and fall. _

_That's just the way it goes. _

_A word now to the wise, _

_the world was made for change; each day is a surprise. _

_I'm looking at life through my own eyes. _

_Searching for a hero to idolize, feeling the pain as innocence dies; _

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes._

_ I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day,_

_ I listen to my heart and I obey _

_How can I see it any other way _

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes. _

_And I know, when you're looking for the truth_

_ If you go and read between the lines_

_ you'll discover how and why"_

Rory displays his knowledge of hip-hop with the next part

"_I take my heart into battle _

_Give that freedom bell a rattle_

_ Get my independence signed _

_Declare it on the dotted line _

_Philadelphia freedom ring _

_and patriotic voices sing _

_Red White and Blue never give up _

_We represent America!_

_ I'm looking at life through my own eyes. _

_Searching for a hero to idolize, _

_feeling the pain as innocence dies; _

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes. _

_I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day, _

_I listen to my heart and I obey. _

_How can I see it any other way, _

_I'm looking at life with my own eyes._"

The last few notes plays and the song ends

Rory takes a deep breath and then receives a standing ovation from everyone even Erica thought it was good.

Rory holds his hands up in a gesture to simmer down.

"I sang this song to illustrate that anything is possible as long as your will to make the commitment and endure the sacrifice…and speaking of commitment…"

Rory scans the crowd and spots Artemis and the crowd follow his eyes and see aforementioned goddess standing there and now the spotlight was on her.

The slim vampire hops down and starts walking towards his love as the crowd parts for him he continue until he stands in front of the moon goddess who was looking very red at the moment.

"My darling tigress…I love you with all of my heart and soul…more than you could ever imagine…I've learned that true love isn't someone you can imagine living with" he pauses dramatically

"True Love finding someone you cannot imagine yourself living without"

Rory's last line had the desired effect as some of the girls in the audience and Benny were tearing up at the heart felt statement.

The vampiric son of Apollo takes Artemis' hands pecks her on the cheek, he then reaches into his back pocket and extracts a small velvet box that was dark blue in color.

There was collective gasp as many girls had caught a glimpse of said box; Rory got down on one knee

"My dear Lady Artemis, will you do me the great honor…"

Rory swallows audibly to show a little of his nervousness

"…Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Artemis was completely shocked; true she loved him as much as he loved her but…could she break her oath for a man who deserved a far more than Zeus would allow and speaking of Zeus; what would her father do but she still needed clarification so she responds with a breathless

"What?"

Rory smiles a little

"I'll make it simpler…dear Lady Artemis…will…you…marry me?" the blonde he-vampire asks with his silky soft tones.

The very heavens stopped moving, the wilds surrounding the hotel were silent and the seas were still.

Rory opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a gorgeous blue sapphire surrounded by a circle of little azure diamonds.

Artemis gasps she knew Rory had Hephaestus make the ring for him.

"…Rory…" she hesitates then the voice of her aunt Hestia speaks to her

"Choose already , the man is nearing a nervous breakdown"

the hearth goddess had a knack for making things simple.

Artemis looks Rory in the eyes and delivers her answer

"…Yes Rory, yes of course I'll marry you"

Rory was frozen for a moment as the hall explodes into cheers.

Ethan, Benny, Erica and Sarah make it to the newly engaged couple.

"Well done Rory, I'm happy for you" Ethan says as he gives Rory a friendly hug.

Rory comes out of his stupor and places the ring on Artemis' finger, stands and kisses her.

"Thank you Artemis…you've just made me the happiest mega-dork in the world…no, the universe."

Next Zeus and Apollo appear in a bright flash of lightning.

"I approve Artemis" Zeus states smiling.

While Apollo is little more childish about it

"YES…FINALLY! I was beginning to think it would never happen"

_ SMACK! _

"Shut up Apollo!"

Rory erupts into a bout of laughter at his father's antics.

Zeus turns to Rory

"Romulus I will need to see you on Olympus in four days"

Rory thought for a moment

"Sure"

Zeus nods

"Behave you two"

Apollo quips snickering rewarding him with another slap in the head. The two gods vanish in a flash of lightning.

**[So Rory and Artemis are engaged what do you think leave some reviews please, reviews fuel my creativity] **

**[What do you think Zeus wants?]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Sorry for the long silence but life got in the way, especially with Christmas around the corner**

**Please enjoy]**

A total of two days pass since Rory's proposal and he was still on cloud nine and yet he was also apprehensive because today was the day that he had to meet with the council.

They were approaching Mid-town Manhattan; it was thanks to Apollo that they got there so quickly his chariot could fly at hypersonic speeds as they advance the towering Empire State Building rose towards the heavens.

Ethan was with Rory and so were Benny, Sarah and Erica.

"So where is it?" asks Erica clearly bored.

"Up there" Rory answers pointing up above the tall Empire State "When America became the Heart of Western civilization all the important Olympian locations moved to the US, Olympus is here in New York while the entrance to the Underworld is in L.A. and the Talos Forge is located somewhere in the Rocky Mountains."

The blonde vampire states as they enter Empire State's lobby and approach the stout desk clerk.

"I'm need to get up to Olympus, I was summoned by Lord Zeus himself" Rory states looking intently at the receptionist who nods and hands over the golden keycard.

The blonde takes it graciously and motions his cohorts to follow him as he opens the elevator.

When they enter Rory states

"That was surprisingly easy"

Sarah and Ethan look at him quizzically

"Well the doorkeeper is usually tough to handle but I guess one of the gods must've threatened him already"

Ethan snickers

"Oh I wonder which one?" he taunts teasingly picturing his undead friend's fiancé

"Yeah it was either Artemis, Hermes, Lord Zeus or my father…but most likely Artemis and she isn't a goddess to mess with. "

Ethan nods in agreement he had read the stories in class.

They were silent for a time as the elevator climbed floor after floor and it was beginning to annoy Rory.

Ethan pipes up

"So what floor is Olympus on?"

"600th"

the teenaged oracle stares at the vampiric son of Apollo.

At long last the elevator dings to signal their arrival on the 600th floor of the Empire State building.

As the imperial gold doors slide open the newcomers inside bask in the glory that is Mount Olympus.

Everyone was stunned by the overall luster of the place, large cobblestone sidewalks and a sweeping marble road; several large ancient Greek buildings with rotundas, towering columns and impressive public baths.

"So where are we going?" asks Benny looking around with wide eyes.

"Careful your face might stick that way" Rory teases "and up there"

he points towards the massive Greek palace situated on the mountainside.

"Follow me"

Rory leads them through the city and up to the central palaces.

On their way to the central palace the group passes through the private palace area of the city; magnificent gleaming structures of marble which varied in color.

Ethan and Benny stopped for a moment in front of an immense building made of marble like the others except it was hot pink.

"You'll want to be careful there, that is the palace is the home of Lady Aphrodite; Goddess of Love" the betrothed vampire warns "You need to be careful when encounter this goddess she loves to manipulate love lives of cute boys."

He continues

"The dark gray palace there with the smokestacks is the home of Lord Hephaestus and the white one over there"

he indicates a white palace with gold trimmings that sits in the distance

"That one is my father's and the silver one is Artemis' home" the others nod in acknowledgement then continue their trek towards the central palace, after about twenty-five minutes of walking they arrive

"This the central palace, Lord Zeus and Queen Hera live here but the council chambers are also here so the other Olympians pass through here often.

They reach the colossal doors to the throne room Rory turns and gives a very serious warning.

"Okay a few things you should know before you enter the throne room.

1: Do not speak unless spoken to.

2: Be wary of your thoughts as they'll hear them and

3: Do not, I repeat do not piss them off"

Rory turns around and pushes the immense doors open.

As they enter the only words out the group's mouth is

"Whoa"

They look around and see fourteen thrones and all of which are occupied all except one which was Apollo's.

They walk in and stand in the center of the room.

Rory kneels at Zeus' feet.

The other Olympians saw them but Zeus was busy with Iris Message.

"Now you see here Odin! If I so much as hear another Asgardian agent in our territory there will be dire consequences" with that said Zeus swipes his hand through the mist severing the connection.

"You summoned me Lord Zeus?" Rory asks respectfully.

"Yes, I did you may rise Romulus Valentino, Son of Apollo"

"I hope you don't mind my lord, that my friends asked to accompany me" Zeus laughs heartily

"No, I do not mind…perhaps Hestia was right adding a new god from this new generation might bring us more insight to how the mortals respond to us."

Zeus looks up

"We just need to wait for your father, he should be arriving shortly"

Rory took this opportunity to look for his fiancé which he found her immediately sitting in her silver throne sharpening her arrows.

He walks over the throne and looks up but Artemis hadn't noticed yet she so absorbed in her sharpening.

Rory thinks for a minute and stands on his head and balances perfectly.

Rory's shirt slips a bit showing off his body accidently Demeter, Athena and Persephone chuckle while Aphrodite starts fanning herself.

He rights himself and thinks a little more and then a brilliant idea occurs to him.

He steps back and starts humming a tune his angelic voice washing over the council

"He really is Apollo's son isn't he" Ares whispers to Athena who face palms at her brother's stupidity.

Rory starts dancing show off some nice moves; he performs the splits and makes every guy mortal and immortal alike flinch before snapping back to his feet.

Even after all of that Artemis still sharpening her arrows like nothing happened.

Rory heaves a sigh and then walks up beside Artemis' throne and sits down and he starts mimicking her actions

immediately Hermes, Poseidon and Hades start snickering.

It's only when Apollo walks in and sees it immediately and starts to laugh out right that the moon goddess finally looks up to see Apollo chuckling his radiant smile filling the chamber with warmth.

Artemis peers around and noticed almost every Olympian was laughing at her but she didn't look down until Demeter motions to.

When the Huntress sees Rory she blushes at her own inattentiveness.

The aforementioned vampire smiles although his crystal blue eyes show nothing but compassion.

"Good day to you Milady"

the goddess smiles pleasantly

"Good day to you as well Romulus" responds Artemis as she gazes at her fiancé.

Zeus clears his throat to draw everyone's attention.

"Now that Apollo has joined us we can now proceed"

Apollo takes his place and Zeus motions Rory to stand in the middle of the room.

"Now Romulus Valentino; the council and I are aware that you proposed to Artemis two days ago and which she accepted"

Rory nods as he was too nervous to speak.

"Of course we are all happy for you and Artemis, however there is a small matter that could become a problem"

Zeus continues in dramatic fashion causing Demeter, Poseidon and Hades to roll their eyes.

"As you know Artemis is a goddess and you are a semi-immortal vampire, you see the problem"

Rory nods again

"In order for this to work you will have to become a full immortal"

Rory swallows hard

"Apollo and Artemis as well as Athena have convinced me to take the grant of immortality to the next level; considering what you've done for the western world and also due to your 500 years to Olympus and 400 year commitment to Artemis we have decided to make you a god"

Rory's pulse would've stopped if he had one.

The quirky bloodsucker managed to unstuck his vocal cords.

"…me…a god" Zeus nods as a general murmur of agreement courses throughout the council

"Not just any god either, since you are the son of Apollo Lord of the Sun and betrothed to Artemis Goddess of the Moon and since vampire kind needs a decent leader however before we go in depth do you accept our offer of godhood?"

Rory looks at his friends.

Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Erica all nod for him to go ahead only Ethan voices their opinion

"If you're worried about us Rory don't be, be with the woman of your dreams" the seer states as Benny gives him a thumbs up while the girls are silently smiling.

Rory turns back to the Lord of the Sky.

"Lord Zeus, I humbly accept your generous gift" Rory states with finality in his voice, the King of Olympus nods and rises from his throne and the other Olympians follow suit.

The 12 Olympians reach out touch the others shoulder with a little shuddering for a certain sea god and wisdom goddess.

"You may wish to look away Ethan unless you wish to die" Athena advises to her newest son.

Ethan turns around Benny and the girls following his lead.

The room is then engulfed by golden light brighter than one thousand suns.

The light recedes just as fast as it appeared. The Olympians retook their places

"From this moment forth you shall be addressed as Lord Romulus; you will replace the Titan Lord Kronos as god of time and you will replace Hebe, a god of youth since she faded so long ago. You will act as Artemis' counterpart as she protects young maidens, young boys will be under your jurisdiction as well, and you are of course allowed to form an honor guard similar to the Hunters."

Rory was listening with rapt attention

"You will also be King of all Vampires" states Artemis which shocks everyone she then winks at Rory who immediately understands.

Artemis did that so he could see his friends more often and surprising still is that Zeus raised no objection to it.

Rory ran over to Artemis and hugged her with all of his passion.

The moon goddess blushes profusely.

Once the quirky god releases her he gets a pat on his back when looks he sees Apollo standing there.

"A dream come true one of my sons, is a god and a major one at that" he says gesturing towards the new throne that had risen which was directly parallel to Zeus'. Rory walks over and inspects, it looked similar to Hephaestus' throne with clock gears and cogs and a large hourglass symbol on the back.

Rory takes his place and makes it official.

"Lord Zeus won't we need to balance the council as there are now 13?"

Zeus looks at Athena and Poseidon who both roll their eyes apparently Zeus forgot about that.

"My lord, if I could make a suggestion; are two obvious choices who are present here"

Rory motions towards Hades and Hestia and Zeus nods.

"But which one?" Zeus asks

"How about Hades" Hestia says smiling I think he has been banished long enough."

Zeus looks to the rest of the council

"All those in favor of ending Hades' banishment and readmitting him to the council."

8 of the gods voted yes while 4 obviously against the idea.

"Majority Rules, Hades your banishment is nullified and you are reinstated as an Olympian.

Rory sits back as Hades takes his place on his new throne and he nods his thanks to the new lord of time.

The son of Apollo walks over to Artemis and kisses her on the lips.

Artemis was caught by surprise by relaxed once she knew who it was.

"Only the wedding left my fair tigress" Rory states

"And we can spend the rest of our lives together" Artemis finishes his sentence for him.

**[So there you have it, please review**]


End file.
